


I'll Smile For You

by SleepyHydrilla



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adult Nishikino Maki, Alternate Universe, Doctor Nishikino Maki, F/F, Gen, Hospital, Loli Nico, Mentioned ChikaRiko, Nurse RIko, Younger Yazawa Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHydrilla/pseuds/SleepyHydrilla
Summary: For the last eight years of her live, Nishikino Maki keep asking herself whether following the path that her parents decided for her as a Pediatrician would be the right thing to do. Part of her wishes that she could have rebelled, chasing her passion in music while another part screams a painful fact that she can't turn back time. Little did she knows that fate has something for her when she meets a crying little girl with a pair of ruby-colored eyes.A rework of an old unfinished fic I wrote several years back.





	I'll Smile For You

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm starting to get a little more free time, starting to work on this fic may be a good idea aside from the still ongoing TBWY Himizu-san and I write before this.
> 
> Like what I wrote in the summary, this is actually a heavily rewritten old unfinished fic that I wrote years back when I just started writing. Also, please note that this is actually a side project so I'm not really sure whether that I can update this as often as TBWY.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"She's fine... As long as she keeps taking the antibiotics I gave three days ago regularly for three or four more days."

"Also, please make sure to watch what she eats from now on..."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind... Thank you very much, doctor!"

The man slightly bows himself down before prompting her seven years old daughter to do so. I give them a slight nod before smiling a little to the confused little girl before the two walk out from the room.

"Next please!"

With a firm tone I ask the nurse to call the next patient to enter the room.

"Ah! Actually that was the last one for today, Nishikino-sensei..." The nurse said while checking the patients' list on her hand. "Thank you for your hard work today!"

My violet eyes blink hearing what the woman had just said. "Thank you for helping me today too, Riko." 

"It's nothing, really... Beside,it's my job, sensei."

"So, how many today?" I curiously asked the red-haired nurse before glancing to the watch on my wrist, it's already 6 o'clock.

"It's more than normal day, there are 43 patients coming for check up today."

"Alright... I guess I'll stay here awhile to finish some paperworks before going home. You better go now, Riko. I know you have a date with your girlfriend tonight. You wouldn't want to be late right? It's 6 PM already."

The nurse’s face instantly turns red the moment I mentioned about her plan tonight. Several incoherent words coming out of her mouth before she’s able to ask.

"H-h-how did you k-know?!"

A small grin formed on my face seeing the red-haired nurse's reaction. "Chika called me when I had lunch. She asked me whether could she borrow you for 7 PM in case the patients check up haven't finished on time."

"That idiot orange-head..." The red-haired nurse facepalmed hearing my explanation. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience she had caused, Nishikino-sensei. I'll make sure to give her a lesson or two tonight!"

"It's alright! Just go... I know that she can’t wait for tonight date with you."

"If you say so... I'll excuse myself then, Nishikino-sensei." After tidying up papers on the table, the red-haired nurse bowing herself slightly before leaving.

"Riko..."

"Yes?"

"Next time, please don't be so formal with me. We already know each other since high school remember?"

".....alright."

"See you tomorrow then, Maki-senpai!"

"Have fun, Riko!"

 

oOo

 

“I guess I’ll go home now…”

The watch on my wrist shows 6.33, roughly thirty minutes has been passed since Riko left. After putting the paperworks inside my bag and hanging the snelli coat I wore since this morning, I leave the check up room.

My name is Nishikino Maki, a pediatrician fresh graduate. It’s been three months since I started working in this hospital. To tell the truth, I’m actually not really sure whether becoming a doctor would be a right choice for me. It’s true that I’m smart and my scores are always good, so I have no problem if I want to be a doctor. However, I feel that my passion is not on medicine. Rather than becoming a doctor, I prefer becoming a pianist.

So, why I ended becoming a doctor, not to mention a pediatrician specifically? I hate to admit it, but to tell the truth, I guess I didn't have any choice to begin with. You see, both of my parents are doctors, so it’s normal in their mind that I as their daughter to continue their legacy. Beside, who would inherit and run this hospital if I don’t? Yes, this hospital where I work is actually owned by my parents. Sometimes, I wonder what would I become if I rebelled years ago. I wish that I could turn back time and take that path instead.

Nevertheless, a past is a past. There’s no way that it could be rewinded.

It’s already dark outside as I walk through the hospital corridor, preparing to leave. There’s no one but myself. It’s normal… After all, it’s past the visit hours already, so the only remaining ones here are either the medical personnels who just started their night shift, or those that just finished with their practice hours like me.

“ _ Sniff _ ~”

Hmm? What was that I heard just now? It sounds like whimper, as if the voice owner would cry anytime soon. I try looking around my surrounding to find the voice’s source. Only to find that there’s no one but me there in the corridor.

Don’t tell me it’s a ghost… Haha, funny… there’s no way ghost exist.

“Uuuuuuu…  _ sniff.” _

The voice can be heard again, making me almost jumped out of surprise. However, I think I know where the voice is coming from after listening to the voice for several seconds. It comes from behind the vending machine several meters away from where I currently standing.

Tiptoeing slowly, I carefully approaching where the voice came from. It doesn’t take long until I reach the said vending machine. “W-who’s there?!”

Only to find a little girl with long raven-colored hair behind the vending machine. She sits alone there. Her ruby-colored eyes are wet, a sign that she has been there crying for a while.

“Uuuuu…”

“UWAAAAAAAA...MOMMMYYYYYY…”

 

oOo

  
  


“So, you got separated from your mom?”

No word coming from the little girl, only small whimpers. I’m not surprised that she’s afraid of me considering that I’m a complete stranger to her. It took me several attempts and a can of strawberry juice from the vending machine to finally make her stopped crying. 

“Hey, mind telling me your name?”

“...” Still no answer. The little girl keeps her mouth shut.

“Look, little girl…” I sighed in frustration. “I’m asking you so that I can help you finding your mom… at least please answer me.” I try explaining to the little girl. However, for unknown reason it makes the little girl scared before she started crying again.

“Uuuuuu…”

“Ah, please don’t cry! I-I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Not good, at this rate she’ll cry again, and I doubt second can of strawberry juice will work. I guess I have no choice then…

“H-hey, please don’t cry. I’ll show you something interesting if you stop crying. Ah, yes… D-do you like singing?”

“Uuu… Papa... used to love singing with Nico...” The little girl finally talks despite the sobs between her words.

“Alright then… How about this? I’ll sing for you, in exchange please don’t cry anymore and please tell me your name…”

“O-okay… My name is Nico…”

“Good girl…” I carefully ruffled her hair while smiling. “Like I promised, I’ll sing for you. Sit tight and please listen!” Nico looks in anticipation as I inhale some air and close my eyes.

 

_ “Smile when you're sad, let's blow it all away.” _

_ “If you can laugh, the scenery will change, peeking through the clearing weather.” _

_ “Even when you're unsure, the road leading to happiness.” _

_ “Comes into view under the blue sky.” _

_ “Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water.” _

_ “Don't wither, nurture everyone's tree of dreams _

_ Now!” _

_ “Cheers for loving you!” _

_ “With the courage to never give up, let's enjoy the present” _

_ “Cheers for loving you!” _

_ “We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward.” _

 

“.....”

CLAPCLAPCLAP

A small but continuous clap can be heard as I finished singing the last part of the lyrics.

“Waaaaaaaaaai…” little Nico seems excited after hearing me singing. She’s clearly looks amazed judging from her sparkling eyes. “Oneechan’s voice is so good!”

_ “ _ Hehe… I’m glad that you love it.” I scratch the back of my head, feeling embarrassed by what the little girl had said.

“Can you teach Nico so that Nico can sings as good as oneechan?”

“Why not? But first, shall we look for your mother?” Without wasting any time, little Nico reaches my palm using her smaller hand before giving a nod.

 

oOo

 

It doesn’t take a long time to find Nico’s mother. The moment I took the little girl to the information desk and some explanation to the receptionist, an announcement regarding the little girl can be heard from the speakers installed across the hospital. Five minutes after the announcement was made, a woman probably in her thirties approaching the information desk. Her appearance resembles Nico a lot from the color of her hair to he ruby-colored eyes.

“MOMMY!” little Nico jumped before running straight to the older woman. The woman, noticing the little girl quickly approaching before embracing the little girl with her own hands. The blouse she’s wearing is a bit wet drenched by her sweat, probably because she was panicking when she realized that her sweetheart got separated from her. A belly bump can be seen beneath the loose blouse.

“Thank you… thank you for finding her.” The woman approached me after her little girl pointing her finger towards me, probably telling her mom what happened to her.

Apparently, the little girl got separated when her mother was waiting to get her pregnancy checked. “It’s alright ma’am… I just met her crying near a vending machine by accident.” I smiled sheepishly.

“I see, still you have my gratitude for bringing her here. I was really in panic when I realized that she’s nowhere to be found. I don’t know how should I return your kindness.”

“Ah, no need to do it ma’am. I’m happy enough to see you two together again, really…”

“If you say so, I can’t insist any further then…”

“I think it’s time for us to go home… But first, I believe there’s something you need to say to oneechan first, Nico.” The woman looked at her daughter giving her a smile. Little Nico smiled back before she looks at me.

“Thank you for accompanying Nico, oneechan!”

“Good girl, now let’s go…”

The mother and the daughter walk away, leaving the hospital lobby. But when they are nearing the door, little Nico looks behind towards me one more time.

“Oneechan, you never told Nico about your name!” I smiled hearing the little girl’s last question. 

“Maki…”

“My name is Nishikino Maki.”


End file.
